Trip to the dentist
by Ahai
Summary: England is dragged along when Scotland goes to the dentist. Some meetings with nordics...


This was weird. No wait, this was strange. England wasn't really sure what he would call this situation. Wenge? Straird? Whatever this could be called, it wasn't everyday England had to accompany his older brother Scotland to the dentist. Scotland. His loud, violent and practically fight lusty big brother needed accompany to the dentist. England wasn't sure what to feel about this. He had better things to do and why would he do something for Scotland? Scotland used to beat him up a lot when he was a child. But he could still beat up England now if he didn't do as he was told. And it was kind of funny to be the one who was there for someone who was scared of the dentist, when the said someone was an adult and older than him. It could always be enjoyable to see his former abuser be in pain. England had violent thoughts prepared for Scotland far worse than the dentist, but the dentist was better than nothing.

"What are ye smiling at? Get yer bloody move on!" Scotland said and slapped England's head.

Even though it was rare to see Scotland afraid, it did happen from one time to another. Usually you expect the ones in fear to cry, being unable to move and all that sort of things, but Scotland got more violent whenever he was scared. Would Scotland end up killing the dentist?

The waiting room wasn't full, only 3 children and a few adults, who were either the children's parents or patients themselves. England and Scotland sat down on an empty sofa. England looked through some magazines and Scotland just looked in the air with a scared expression on his face. He breathed calmly in and roughly out, so anyone could hear it when he was breathing out. England felt a bit anxious just by listening his breathing, it reminded him of someone who was about to have an asthma attack. As the door opened, Scotland turned his head in a jump reaction. But it wasn't the dentist who came out of the door it was…Norway and Iceland.

England got up from his seat.

"Hello there, what brings you here?" He asked them.

"Hallooosh, Engand" Norway said slurred with a stupid smile.

What surprised England more than how Norway spoke was his smile. It reminded him of a devilish smirk and the only smile he has seen from Norway before was when he lifted up only one side of his mouth.

"Don't mind him, Mr. England" Iceland said.

"Is he drunk?" England asked.

Iceland nodded and face palmed, Norway giggled like a little girl.

"Why is he here when he is drunk?"

"That was one of Denmark's "genius ideas", to drunk him down right before his dentist appointment"

"But it is 9 am"

"Yeah, we partied all night… I am here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. But what brings you here Mr. England?"

"I accompany my older brother, he is the one to go to the dentist" England said and pointed at the nervous Scotsman.

The three of them went closer to the sofa where Scotland was seated. The way he was breathing was not the only thing that showed how nervous Scotland was. He scratched his arm and his face expression was very obvious. And England though Scotland would show anger and smash the waiting room.

"He he, reddhare" Norway said with an English pronunciation.

Scotland looked up and gave the Norwegian a death glare.

"Yeah I have red hair, what about it?" Scotland sneered.

"No, no, he means "reddhare""Iceland said and tried his best to say the word in Norwegian.

"What does it mean?" England asked.

"Literally it means "scared rabbit or hare", it's almost like how you guys say "scaredy-cat"

Scotland rose up from the sofa and marched up to Norway. He was clearly angry now.

"First ye make fun of me hair and now ye call me a scaredy-cat?! Why ye, I will!..."

Before Scotland could do anything towards the Norwegian, someone opened the door and said his name.

"Allistor Kirkland?" The dental hygienist by the door said.

Scotland completely stopped up and his face expression changed to fear again.

"Seems like you are up, I will go and bring this drunkard home so I finally can sleep" Iceland said.

"Hey Ally Baktus, hade på badet din gamle sjokolade" Norway said.

Scotland cringed as he heard this nickname of his human name and then he was confused since he didn't understand the last part of what Norway said. England saw Iceland tow away Norway while Norway sing sang "reddhare", and this time with the right pronunciation. England gave Scotland a little push so he would go inside. England and Scotland went in to the dentist office. It looked very much like a sterile lab and it smelled like that too. The dentist came in seconds after they arrived inside his office. The dentist wore a white coat, round glasses and his hair was grey and messy. Was this really the dentist? Did they enter the wrong room and went in to a Joseph Mengele office instead?

"Hello there Allistor, are you all ready?" The dentist said.

His voice was creepy as well and he talked to Scotland in a tone as if he was a child. The dentist probably didn't know, neither any other human beings because of Scotland's youthful handsome looks, but Scotland probably had the dentist's great grandfather as a soldier once.

"No" Scotland answered the dentist and didn't think of the way the dentist was talking to him.

"Good! Well, have a seat" The dentist led Scotland to the chair.

The dentist asked Scotland to open wide and Scotland opened his mouth as far as he could with his mouth all shaky.

"Wow, wow, someone has a big hole!" The dentist exclaimed.

Scotland's eyes went wide.

"I am going to get the needle" The dentist said.

Why in the world did he say it like that? Couldn't he have said "I am going to apply anesthetic in your mouth"?

The whole dentist appointment was hell, especially for Scotland. He had his eyes closed most of the time and he screamed in pain, even though the dentist had drugged him. The hole was big, as in wide, but it wasn't so deep, it wasn't near the nerves. But Scotland screamed in pain as if he was having his arm cut off. It lasted for about half an hour and Scotland was done.

"Here you go, even with all that screaming you were such a big boy!" The dentist handed him a lollipop.

Scotland had his hand to the numb cheek; he pouted at the dentist and snatched the lollipop.

When the two was out of the building, Scotland confronted England.

"One worwd abouth thiz to anyone, I will kill ye" Scotland's speech was still affected by the anesthetic.

"I will take it to the grave" England said.

Scotland gave England a light push and walked off. England still couldn't believe it. Scotland has fought many battles in war and he gets like that at the dentist? If his enemies and rivals found out about that, what would they do? Bring periodontal probes and spit suckers on the battlefield instead of swords and shields?

Two days later England met the Nordics at a park. Norway was back to his normal stoic self, no devilish smirks or stupid speech pattern.

"Hi Norway, I see you are yourself again" England said.

"From what?" Norway asked.

"You know, when you were drunk at the dentist"

Norway looked confused.

"The dentist?"

* * *

**Facts and explainations:**

**The Hetalia fans portray Scotland as a red hair and the Scottish or Irish population are the populations with most red hairs. A disadvantage for red hairs is that they are more sensitive to physical pain, which make trips to the dentisnt worse for them. As for him fighting and stuff I think Scotland is a strong laddie and rarely get hit. At the dentist however he cant do anything.**

**Norway called him Ally Baktus. I think you understand Ally but I`ll explain Baktus if you dont know. Karius and Baktus is a norwegian child story of tooth trolls living in a boys teeth. Karius is the one with black hair and Baktus is the one with red.**

** users/outgoing? .no/2012/12/17/kultur/bok/litteratur/barnebok/thorbjorn_egner/24873376/**

**Joseph Megele was a sick doctor during WW2. During the holocaust he used jews as guinea pigs, testing medicine on them, sew bodies together, see how long they could survive if he did a thing and such.**

**Hade på badet din gamle sjokolade literally means "Bye on the bathroom you old chocolate". It desnt make sence I know, but hade, sjokolade and badet rhymes and this is a common thing children say.**

**I kinda hope there are norwegians who reads this, I guess they will understand it more. Så er det noken norske som les ditta?**


End file.
